Twist
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: It was a cruel twist of fate that Kagome found herself in Asgard after the defeat of Loki and his alien "colleagues". A prisoner due to the fact that she was a priestess... in possession of the Shikon no Tama, an artifact that Odin himself desires. But sometimes twists are a good thing. LOKI X KAGOME, some THOR. RATED M, SEXUAL CONTENT. One shot. COMPLETED. SPECIAL CHAPTER 2
1. TWIST

**_Twist _**

_Has nothing to do with **Guarded -** nor any of the current stand alones:** Mystical, Desire,** **Break **or** Frozen**._

_Entirely completely separate stand alone built on a challenge. It's a snippet thing - like one big drabble - with each paragraph been a different scene in a way. _

**_WARNING: Rated M for sexual theme, some sexual content, etc._**

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**Prisoner**

She is a prisoner.

Regardless of what these Asgardians... she had sneered when Thor had tried to assure her she was an Honored Guest of Odin, the AllFather... there is no denying the truth. A wicked mockery of her name she is indeed the bird within the gilded cage. Everything is taken care of, every whim is catered to. It is slowly driving her insane.

She is, after all, no bird. The life of luxury is something that she has never known and would never accept. The most valuable thing she has is the necklace, of amber and onyx stones crafted in overlapping array, around her neck and from which a pendant of solid silver can be found. Within the depths of that pendant, clasped securely, is a gemstone no bigger than a marble and the reason why the AllFather has made the decision that she can not leave Asgard.

They, she questions if these Asgardians are really so blind, wonder where Loki picked up his desire for power where within the first month Kagome has seen the Trickster is a reflection of Odin through and through. And there is no object more powerful than the accursed Shikon no Tama that she had nearly sacrificed the entirety of her powers... and almost her life... to render dormant so that it would never fall into the wrong hands again. She would rather die than give that despot the jewel.

Thor does not understand her anger. By coming here, finding herself trapped her on Asgard, she has abandoned friends. She can only imagine the worry that the X-Men, whom have become very much like an extended family for her, are feeling. Or had the Avengers even informed the mutant superhero team of this turn of events. She has obligations on Midgard, Earth, and indeed... a lover.

But in the long run it is the fact that she likes the blonde, they had fought together when she had allied herself with the Avengers to bring Loki's antics to a standstill, that she listens to his reasoning behind Odin's decision for the first few months. He promises that he and his mother, Frigga, are working on overturning the decision. She's not sure if he is truly unaware of why Odin made the announcement to begin with or has turned a blind eye. Regardless, as months stretch into a year and promises turn into a bid to placate and soothe. But Kagome is a woman who has survived things that no mortal should have survived when she was nothing more than a 15 year old girl and her temper is something to behold.

When he tries for yet again to make her see "reason" she shocks him with her priestess abilities, a clash of energy that leaves her on the brink of unconsciousness from the pain, but Thor takes the hint and instead turns his attention elsewhere. There is rumor of an approaching battle with a phenomenal foe that even has Odin afraid.

Kagome is not entirely certain if it is because Thor has taken to avoiding her or her own temper, worried that she might drive a rift between her only true ally here, that she comes to find herself frequenting a less travelled area in the Asgardian city. The guards do not question her. She is easy to distinguish amongst the Asgardians themselves and she does not doubt that either Thor or Odin has made it known if she was to be hurt the culprit would suffer the pain themselves but at a tenfold.

He... Loki, God of Mischief and Change but **_never_** Evil for regardless of how malicious his antics are he assured Thor that he would have to try quite hard to be that evil... takes to her presence like how a insolent child would take to the class president. He does not hold his tongue. She had after all assisted his idiot brother. The barbs are sharp, cutting deep and meant to hurt, and the first time Kagome immediately leaves. The second she tolerates his jabs for the entirety of an hour. The third time she is the one to strike first... but her calling him insecure and childish pointing out that no wonder the other Asgardians have taken to ignoring him has the most frightening effect for rather than lashing out in temper, like he had the second time when she did not leave, Loki grows deathly silent.

Kagome feels bad almost immediately, for she knows this is a sore spot for the Trickster. After all, since his capture in New York and return to Asgard, no one has visited him except for Frigga, his adoptive mother... neither Thor nor Odin have had anything to do with the green eyed god except bringing him out of his cage to deal with his sentence and punishment.

The fourth time Kagome gathers the courage to visit the prison area she does not immediately approach, merely watching Frigga in her conversation with the Trickster. The difference between the sharp tongued Loki who had gloated and infuriated her within the first visit and the Loki sitting sullenly on his bed, refusing to meet his "mother's" gaze is different. She's seen Loki as the leader of an alien invasion force. She has seen Loki as the enemy. She has seen Loki as near raving with fury at the mention of Thor's name. She has encountered the manipulative and the vindictive side. _**This** _Loki looks so fragile on the other side of the golden sheen of Asgardian magic that completes his prison cell that it is startling, and a bit alarming.

She doesn't approach then, leaving "mother" and "son" to their discussion.

But when she does a month later, he surprises her by referring to her by name. It's something not even Thor has done for he is always shouting "priestess" at her or about her or after her despite how often Kagome has told the blonde her name and much to her annoyance. The Trickster rolls the vowels on his tongue in just such a way that makes her name sound deliciously edible. He obviously thinks it earns him favor for he asks but minutes later if she knows how to play hnefatafl... she doesn't, he's willing to teach. Boredom is a terrible thing.

It becomes a routine. There is no movement on when Kagome can go back to Midgard and she finds herself spending more and more time with Loki until it is very fortnight that she is usually down in the prison area. When he finds out about it, Thor protests. He takes her riding. Shows her the various sights that can be found within the Asgardian city. Kagome enjoys herself but Thor is a warrior through and through, who knows nothing but his might in battle, and reminds her so much of Inuyasha that she can't enjoy herself thoroughly. Loki is very intelligent, sharp witted, and now that he is willing to hold a civil conversation he is actually quite a pleasure to talk to.

Only after a year, she has been on Asgard for two years and three months, of such visits the Trickster admits that she intrigues him. He has been trying since she first had the gale of approaching his cage to influence her mind, turn her against Thor and the others, but despite the anger that rattles through her veins at her own imprisonment there is not a single evil thought that passes through her head. Annoyance, impatience, frustration, anger... jealousy, betrayal, disbelief... all the emotions of the human mind but none of them can be called evil and as such she is not someone who he can influence the actions of.

Kagome says if this is some sort of joke but he is quick to correct her... it is a compliment. She's not entirely sure if its the hunger in emerald green eyes or that richly cultured voice lowered to a rumbling purr but she flushes, heat rising to an almost unbearable level despite the winter chill. Later, when she hasn't visited the prison area for nearly two months, Thor asks her if his brother had done something to upset her but Kagome denies how unsettled the Trickster has made her with that simple exchange of words. But she can't ignore how Loki has ignited a heat in her belly that wants to be satisfied.

Three months later and war has come to Asgard... and Midgard. Malekith the Accursed and his Dark Elves, the dregs of an ancient and very evil race.

When Kagome realizes that Thor has brought another from Midgard, she questions this Jane Foster about what is going on on Earth. The other woman knows of her and answers the questions as best as she can however as she is nothing but a normal human being Jane knows little of the superhero world except what she reads in the paper or hears in the news. It isn't long before Kagome gets bored of the other's presence and seeks to prepare herself for her role in the fight that is about to come... and she knows she will be fighting. But she can't deny there's a certain sort of naivety about the brunette that explains why Thor favors her... Foster is the complete opposite of Asgardians and so different, exotic.

There's a sort of frantic edge to it. The stone is rough against Kagome's back, the armor he is wearing is cool underneath her fingertips. Only the bare minimum of clothes is shed, the possibility of getting caught is quite high for he had barely dragged her down one of the small hallways of the Asgardian palace, but it's more than enough as he buries himself to the hilt in one powerful thrust. He's cold, not quite painfully so, but the contrast of her heated depths to the chill of the thick swollen length deep within her is sinful and her body clenches in an orgasm from just the penetration alone.

Fingers knotted in midnight black hair, her legs wrapped around a slim waist, Kagome muffles her moans and sighs against pale skin at the curve of Loki's throat... where neck meets shoulder... as the Trickster's hold tightens around her. His thrusts are deep but quick, his pelvis grinding into her and rubbing her clitoris just right, and she has a brief moment to consider just how many women he's laid with. But then he shifts his weight, changing the angle, and all thoughts of other women literally fly out the window. He's nearly immortal, definitely agelessness has taught him a thing or two... hundreds... on how to pleasure a woman.

On the brink of her third, or it is her fourth, orgasm there's a soft groan, the only sound the green eyed god has made since he pinned her against the wall, and then he thrusts hard up inside her. He drives deep, forcing her body to stretch to accommodate the intrusion but the pain amplifies the pleasure and her body clamps like a vice upon him. She's surprised as his sperm floods her in thick heavy spurts for where his shaft was cool, his seed is actually warmer than a mortal man's. The sensation is bizarrely delightful and her legs tighten around him refusing to let him withdraw until her trembling muscles have milked every last drop from his twitching cock.

She is thankful, childishly, that Thor doesn't suspect a thing an hour later. In fact he grins broadly at his brother before turning to Kagome herself and complimenting her on finding the elusive Trickster.

Within a month's time, or is it less, the war is over. It was a vicious battle. Many lives lost both in Asgard and on Midgard. However, the Dark Elves and their fellows dead.

From where she stands, parted from the others due to the last ditch effort by Malekith to throw a monster at their forces, Kagome is only dimly aware of Thor calling for her. But then, no more than a heartbeat later, the Thunderer's voice raises in volume with alarm. She knows why. The scent, the unmistakable tangy aroma from the depths of pine wood that was made all the more sharper within the potency of fallen snow and briskly cold weather with a teasing aftertaste of smoldering embers from the remains of a fire, fills her nostrils as the Trickster materializes from wherever the hell he had vanished to coming to stand right before her.

Kagome understands Thor's concern. Loki is the God of Mischief. He had not quite played an innocent role in this war... it is impossible for him to sit by idly without throwing a wrench into the works... and there's rumor he even assisted the Dark Elves at one point. Or that could have been the accusations of a jealous Sif who has never liked Thor's love for his brother. That doesn't matter though. Regardless of what role he might have played, the Trickster has offered her something Thor could not and that is the freedom that she so desires.

Something... an emotion that goes too quickly before it is masked behind partially lowered eyelids... flickers through emerald green eyes and Kagome finds herself accepting the hand up. Her mistake. Without anymore warning than a slight twist of lips the Trickster is pulling her into his larger frame, he is 6'4'' to her 5'6'' height, cool lips finding hers and stifling the indigent protest that came from such rough treatment. The kiss is broken just as quickly a smirk, one that is all malicious pleasure at Thor's enraged shout, dancing across Loki's features as the world blinks out.

When her focus returns it is no longer Asgard but Midgard... Salem actually. In the middle of the night. In front of a pair of massive wrought iron gates she has known for over a decade or more. Kagome barely has any time to register this before she is being crushed against Logan's chest, the Wolverine apparently out on one of his routine patrols when he caught her scent. He didn't smell anyone else and so Kagome drops the subject, some subconscious part of her knowing she owes Loki for this stunt and he **_will_** collect, but fore now there's questions to answer and more than anything she wants to curl up in her bed surrounded by "family".

* * *

**PAIRING:** Loki Laufeyson x Kagome Higurashi

If you Squint: One sided Thor Odinson x Kagome Higurashi

**SETTING:** After Avengers obviously, set to the theme of Thor 2: Dark World

**-.-**

**hnefatafl** is a Scandinavian board game that goes back 4-12th century, if not earlier. Given that Loki is more a sort of magic / scholar buff than fighter like the rest of the Asgardians I can see him playing a board game to challenge his intelligence / strategy making skills easily.

**NOTE:** Loki can use his magic to teleport. When Kagome says "blinks out" that was the teleport. Couldn't figure how to explain it.


	2. SPECIAL

**_Twist _**

_Has nothing to do with **Guarded -** nor any of the current stand alones:** Mystical, Desire,** **Break **or** Frozen**._

_The challenge was upped by one, I couldn't resist. Please note that this swings more to the comics than the films. I'll give a breakdown of some facts at the bottom. _

**_WARNING: Rated M for sexual theme, some sexual content, etc._**

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**Aftermath**

She is not sure what to make of it. Iron Man, decked out in red and gold armour, is standing before her with an appeal that she is supposed to help the Avengers again. She curses Tony and tells him to get the hell off her balcony to which hitting a button to cause the face armor to disappear, the brunette refuses to do.

She had just gotten back from Russia where she had run into the mercenary team known as the Wild Pack and found herself dragged into their fight. What is she, some sort of trading card? Kagome doesn't realize she said the last part out loud until the billionaire bursts out laughing. Yeah she's a "trading card". Her abilities are unique, unusual, and as she is not an X-Men herself she doesn't owe them undying alliance. She can come and go as she wants and the mutant team won't suffer the loss of a team mate because of it.

A demon, a bloody demon. It is all thanks to Thor Odinson. Stupid blonde haired God of Thunder.

But then Kagome retracts the thought as she stares up at alarmed sky blue eyes from where she lay on the ground... she would have laughed if not for the concern in his gaze for his hair is sticking up in wild disarray and clothes torn from the battle. It was as much her fault as his. She _**shouldn't** _have gotten involved. Demons, it seemed, in this day and age were much worse than the demons of feudal Japan for quite literally only the strong... the very strong... have survived to the modern era. And Mephisto is as close to Satan, the Devil himself, as can be. Her fault really. She would have died had he not given her an Apple of Idunn.

Kagome doesn't tell the others. It is none of their concern. Thor is uncertain if the Apple itself will grant her the long life that the Asgardians relish due to consuming it. And she informs him she'd rather face Mephisto **_again _**than step foot back in Asgard. At least the demon has no lust for the Shikon no Tama around her neck... no he merely wanted her for a "pet", even now she still shivers at how the demonic being had rolled her name on his tongue. Didn't help when the demon's more true form... lithe but definitely muscular, red skinned, wild haired, sporting no horns and dressed in a loin cloth and cape... was rather sinful for the eyes. Nor that Mephisto can take any form he, or his victim, desires.

Kagome decides that demons are not to be trifled with.

It is only later, much later, that Kagome realizes just what the Apple of Idunn has done. During a Danger Room session, she might not be an X-Men but only a fool would not practice their skills, and one of the younger mutants... Amara or Magma... had thrown a ball of molten lava in her direction. It never hit. Like magic, and indeed her miko or priestess abilities are akin to magic, the barrier envelopes her in a spherical cocoon. Kagome feels as if her heart stops beating as she stares through the sharp rose pink colored shield. Normally her powers are a dulled lavender. She has not seen **_that_** color of her miko abilities in nearly twenty years, not since Kikyo went to hell in the depths of feudal Japan and in doing so took the half of Kagome's broken soul with her.

Thor comes not that much later. Turns out he has found Loki. The Trickster God has grown in power. No longer under the control of some other godling, the creature known as Thanos... was one of the Titans that had given rise to the terrors of Greek legends... he has become quite a terror in and of himself. The Thunderer warns her because he remembers not that long ago, it's only been three years and for an immortal that is but one grain in an endless sea of time, she had befriended the green eyed god on Asgard.

Despite herself, as she considers the blonde's broad back, Kagome can't help but wonder if Thor **_knew_** what had taken place between her and Loki back on Asgard. Giving her an Apple of Idunn went well beyond the call of duty that came with being allies. It was a sin, she had had to inquire this of Doctor Strange who knew much about the workings of the magical world, to give that fruit to someone without Odin's permission. And as she won't give up the Shikon one would think that her death would be highly desired by the AllFather.

A year passes and Kagome's concern grows for something else.

Kagome relaxes, relief threading through her veins, when the figure pulls back the hood of his rain-slicked jacket cursing Ororo for being so moody in a string of French that would make a sailor blush. The red eyed mutant himself flushes when he realizes that she is the one who has come to greet him. They have been lovers after all, on occasion, for the world of love in the superhero world is whimsical at best. People died. Things were done... Erik... that couldn't be forgiven. Two years ago, as it was she had been jumped by two thugs in a back alley and Remy had just happened to be in the area. Neither of them had been expecting one of the brutes to be a mutant and the surprise had gotten the Cajun into a bit of trouble though he had won. Still it'd been while Kagome had set to healing his wounds that all of the sudden she'd felt the man's lips on hers and well one thing kind of led to another.

Before he can continue with his tirade Kagome gestures for him to be quiet. Most of the young mutants inhabiting the Xavier Manor are asleep. And they, the other members of the X-Men, are waiting for her to return with the thief in tow because continuing the conversation. and the other members of the X-Men team are either asleep themselves or talking in the lounge. LeBeau looks as bad as Kagome feels... exhausted, even that cocky smirk does nothing to disguise the unease.

Everyone is edgy due to the incident involving Genosha. The Sentinels.

The Cajun, he and Storm had been the first X-Men to encounter her not long after she had arrived in the Americas, follows her into the heart of the Xavier Manor not saying a word. Like magic a chairs swing itself out to be seated in, the metal scraping softly. Sitting beside Anne-Mary, Rogue, is a man that looks startlingly like Magneto but it isn't. She's never seen Erik wear his hair to mid-back, shoulder length is the most, and this silvery-white haired man is younger than even the de-aged mutant leader is. Joseph. Clone. He smells and sounds exactly like Magneto according to Logan and indeed even her own abilities... to sense one aura or energy signature... had initially confused this mutant with Lehnsherr.

She doesn't like him, this Joseph, and she supposes Erik is to blame. After all the mutant leader and she had not quite parted on the best of terms, she can't forgive he slaughtered humans... even if the Friends of Humanity were horrid people for what they did to mutants there had been children there... as indiscriminately as Nazis had once other people. He is what she supposes Magneto would be if the mutant leader had never experienced the Holocaust, never learnt of how cruel human beings can be. But Joseph is good for Rogue, being the first human she can touch without gloves, and Kagome grins slightly as the younger female brings her into the conversation with a question as to what her thoughts... as the only non mutant at the table in the board room... are.

Later, she is a non mutant so indeed she has nothing to fear of Sentinels, Kagome goes to see what Thor could possibly want of the X-Men and why he would want to meet there of all places. It takes her a heartbeat to recognize the lithely muscular frame of the green eyed man standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at where she was supposed to meet the God of Thunder. A lie. If she didn't know any better Thor is probably still in Asgard. But she remains frozen as the God of Trickery climbs the stairs.

Her heart lurches for her throat even as heat pools through her body, ending as a dull throb between her legs with remembered pleasure at the sly grin that twists elegantly handsome features. **_He_** knows her well. This is Manhattan Mall. She wouldn't dare cause a scene least powers become involved and as such put innocents at unnecessary risk. Still she gets a momentary sense of satisfaction at the tsk which escapes Loki, he looks rather appealing in dark green shirt and navy dress pants, his midnight black hair combed back and green eyes alight, when she refuses to acknowledge him as if he is indeed expected... hissing his name like a curse. Anger is so much better than the want pulsing in her veins... at least then she won't feel like she's betraying her long time friend in Thor.

He surprises her with the kiss.

There had been no kissing in the Asgardian palace, that had been too quick and frantic for the trivialities of "affection". But unlike the one he had given her after the battle against the Dark Elves... an unspoken way of laying claim to her before his brother could... in Asgard this is not a hasty peek on the lips and it's not slow either. A whimper escapes but common sense flies out the window as her mouth opens... fingers knotting in dark locks to pull him closer... at the insistence of the Trickster's tongue. He tastes of spearmint, and something smoky which is what she supposes a fire would taste like, and Kagome finds it's a rather addictive flavour.

He releases her only when air becomes a necessity and Kagome feels heat flush her skin. Though she can't tell if it's because of that look... hungry and needy all at the same time, as if he could "devour" her whole... or the people that have stopped to watch. The God of Trickery's lips quirk when some moron makes a cat call and then the world blinks out as he teleports them out of the mall. A shard of fear makes itself known when she recognizes her apartment in New York, paid for through the cash she gets working for S.H.I.E.L.D., wondering how long Loki has been watching her.

It's _**not **_long before clothes are gone, for he gestures with his hand and said articles of clothing simply disappear through the Trickster's expertise of magic. Her protest, she happened to like that blouse and she's pretty certain it's gone forever, is silenced as the God of Mischief pulls her into his larger frame. His mouth hungrily seeks out hers and thoughts of ruined clothes take a backseat in her mind.

There is no wall this time.

The bed creaks underneath his weight, despite his rather slight appearance compared to most Asgardians he actually weighs over 500lbs due to the fact that the muscle of Asgardians... and Frost Giants... is much denser than mere mortals. She can't help but admire the play of powerful muscle underneath pallid skin as Loki moves, crawls, over to her. He is lithe and sleek and reminds her so much of a panther that she feels very much like prey. Or maybe it is how emerald green eyes are literally glowing with the power just shimmering underneath the surface of the skin, peering out at her from underneath dark bangs.

Her priestess powers have instinctively risen, come boiling through her veins, in the presence of his sheer might to saturate her flesh... a pins and needle sensation that creeps across her body. Kagome won't say she is afraid for he has **_never_** done anything to warrant she should fear him despite how malicious he has become since his regained freedom. But the clash of powers, his versus hers, when she first touches him sends a thrill through her that is like a live battery cable. It pulls a groan, the sound rumbling from somewhere deep within the Trickster's chest, and that the mummer of surprised... pleasure... heats Kagome's veins more effectively than had she taken a scalding shower.

Kagome gasps against his mouth, effectively breaking the kiss as she turns her head, when a long finger slides against her wet folds and then dips inside of her. He is not hurried in the slightest, his finger probing her slowly, as the Trickster nips the delicate skin between shoulder and neck. When he adds another finger into the slow thrust of the first digit, stretching her, preparing her for something much bigger she arches her back and rocks against him wanting more than just this tease.

The first time is almost a mirror of back in Asgard. It's got an edge of need to it that is desperation and only serves in amplifying the pleasure. But unlike in Asgard he is not a prisoner here. There won't be anyone to interrupt. Loki can, after all, hide his presence from Asgard here on Midgard, Kagome remembers Thor warning her of that. But thoughts of the Thunderer vanish like a puff of smoke as hungry green eyes blink up at her when she leaves the washroom. He's hard again... already... and she wants another taste of the Trickster.

It's different this time.

Kagome yelps as he slowly crawled up the bed between her legs and began to kiss on her thighs. He licked a trail up to her wet pussy, but he didn't get close enough. He turned to the other thigh and did the same thing. She could feel the Godling smile against her skin as she shifted, wriggling, wanting more. He put his legs under her knees and spread her legs wide. He dipped his head down slowly and licked her pussy from the top the bottom. He held her gaze as he slid down and slowly circled her clit with his tongue. Her head fell back and she arched her back. He flattened his tongue and licked her cunt like a lollipop. She screamed out his name in the dark room.

Kagome could feel cum gushing out of her pussy as Loki continued to tongue her pussy. She felt tears sting her eyes while her thighs started shaking. Loki kept licking her faster and faster and she felt another orgasm work its way up her spine. She arched her back and began screaming his name. It was too much and when she could breathe against she pushed the green eyed male away from her, some basal primal part turning to liquid heat as she watched him lick his lips and smile. All predator now. He worked his way up to her mouth and kissed her. She tasted her sweet juice on his tongue as he played with her mouth.

He raised his body over her and slowly entered his cock inside her wet pussy. He's still cold but her body was expecting that, chilled by his tongue as it were, and it isn't long before he heats to a more bearable temperature within her body. Indeed the chill is sort of more arousing than had he been normal temperature. Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips and he began to slowly fuck her pussy. She could feel her juices coming out around his cock as he worked his cock in and out of her cunt slowly. She was panting softly as he started to increase his pace.

Loki threw his head back and roared into the room as he came.

As he did, for a brief moment pale skin shifted to blue, lines that weren't there materializing across his skin, emerald green eyes shift to blood red. Through the haze of her own pleasure Kagome gasped. She had heard of Frost Giants, Fandral had told her of their terrible deeds when she had been a prisoner in Asgard, but it is only curiosity not fear that trickles through her mind. He is colder to her fingertips yes, inside her his shaft is... bigger, thicker, stretching her wide... but no more chilled than before. Apparently controlling how cold he becomes is something Loki has mastered... otherwise even in his Asgardian visage he would be freezing cold... and he isn't freezing her inside out like some terribly childish nightmare would have thought.

He looks so abashed... at himself... when he comes down from his high that Kagome might have laughed. Instead Kagome arches up, fingers winding in dark hair, lips pressing lightly against ones stained blue. There's a sound, somewhere between a growl and a moan, as Loki responds. He's more dominating, instincts more basic than the illusion of an Asgardian, like **_this_** but somehow the hands on her naked flesh are gentler.

When she is born Tessa's skin is not stained blue... her father's greatest concern even if the male himself is not present... but rather lightly peach like Kagome's. She has black hair, the raven black-blue that crowns Kagome's own head. The eyes are the only indication as to whose daughter she is. Slightly lighter, streaked with an undertone of blue they maybe, they are still a rich emerald green.

Loki keeps away by majority. She wasn't expecting anything else for she herself has had to remove herself from the superhero world for the time being. As it is, he is more neutrally aligned than true evil but his stunts do border that thin line between the two and he has more than enough enemies that would love to get their hands on a child of his. His other children... monsters some of them are... are more than capable of handling themselves in a fight. Tessa is but a babe.

Thor takes being an uncle in stride. Spoils Tessa as if she is his own flesh and blood.

Still, Kagome can't help the quirk of lips when his brother yanked a disgruntled looking Loki into his arms for a hug. There's a groaning protest as the Trickster wriggles free but neither she nor Thor misses the smirk touching the green eyed man's features before it disappears into a fierce scowl. At least, something in her mind comments, they **_aren't _**trying to kill one another nowadays. As vicious as their clashes have become, Kagome knows well that either would be devastated if the other perished.

Besides, it wasn't her fault... well not entirely, she had just supplied the food and the beer to keep Thor happy... that the Thunderer had decided to stay after Tessa's 3rd birthday party. The look in emerald green eyes still causes her to shiver in anticipation of what her lover intends to do with... to... her once Thor is gone.

* * *

**PAIRING:** Loki Laufeyson x Kagome Higurashi

**SETTING:** After Avengers obviously, set to the theme of Thor 2: Dark World

**-.-**

**Tessa [or Tess]:** There's a character introduced in Amazing Spider-Man #503 whom is Loki's half mortal daughter [from a mortal mother]. Now what strikes me is that Loki comments to Spiderman [Peter] "Loki does not answer questions from bags of mortal flesh that die and rot and turn to dust" however he is quite concerned in retrieving his daughter from the possession / control of an evil sorceress despite admitting with regards to children [daughters] he has "hundreds, across the centuries. I'm a Norse god, it's what we do". He even goes further in the comics to ask Spiderman to keep an eye on this Tessa. So I borrowed the character to shape Loki's daughter with Kagome.

**NOTE:** I have an issue with Loki's Frozen Giant form in the films. I don't ever remember, mind you Thor wasn't my favorite Marvel comic, him showing a Frost Giant form. Biologically / genetically he **_is_** a Frost Giant however mentally / psychologically he views himself as an Asgardian - even as a babe he was capable of using his magic to mirror Odin's more human form / appearance. But as it's a theme, I decided to keep it.


End file.
